Beauty and the Bartender
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Mack McTeer was a lonely man.No Mary Sue Please Read and Review.
1. Slow Night, Fast Beat

**Yet again another Blues Brothers fanfic. XD**

**However, this one is a bit of a change. This one isn't about Jake or Elwood or Buster...it's about Mack. Mack McTeer is also known as the actor who portrays him (John Goodman) as a soulful bartender who joins Elwood in Blues Brothers 2000. However, this fic is a bit before Blues Brothers 2000 in which Mack meets the supposed girl of his dreams. **

**However before this fic begins I would like to include one thing: the girl he meets is NOT A MARY SUE. So please no bashes or flames. Thanks.**

**Enjoy and Seasons Screamings ^^**

**Mack McTeer belongs to John Goodman/Universal**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Slow Night, Fast Beat.**

**-**

Mack McTeer was a lonely man.

Despite the fact that he worked in a strip bar and could practically choose any woman he wanted (whether it be out of intercourse, lust, or actual love) he wasn't one for girls who danced in the partial nude despite the fact that he did believe they were attractive. He did believe they were beautiful, not just by their slender figures but by who they were considering he knew them a bit.

Aside from this, the strippers weren't his type even though he always helped them with anyone who tried to harm them or anything of the sort. If anything he thought of them more as co-workers in thongs and tassels who he shared an office with. Mack regarded the fact that these women weren't whores but rather chose the job to be a stripper whether it was part-time so they could earn some cash or just to show it off. It was their decision to pick up this job for their own reasons to which he did not blame them for.

Mack wanted a straight, solid girl. Maybe slightly conservative but sexy as well if she knew how to flaunt it. She didn't have to be a celebrity knock out but pretty but not so much that she would remind him of the ex-girlfriends he had in his life because that would just be too creepy. She didn't have to be perfect ('of course no one is perfect', he thought as he cleaned a glass. He knew that perfection wasn't obtained by anyone or born with anyone and never could be as he knew this from his own epxerience.) She would bear the scent of roses or something pleasant or whatever it is that girls wear as long as he wasn't allergic or could tolerate it. Her eyes would glisten like the stars in the Heavens as she would bear a smile of-

"Yeah, can I get a Budd Weiser?"

DAMNIT!

His thoughts of the perfect girl were broken by the pimp before him who sickened him in a way with the scent of cheap cologne and some bling. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades trimmed in a deep violet that accented his black hair and peach complexion. Mack really wasn't paying attention to the guy's clothing as he handed him the drink as he watched the man disappear into a crowd of girls who looked if anything, fake. Biting his tongue, Mack figured it would be best not to say anything, and not cause any trouble considering he didn't want any.

Sighing heavily, Mack figured he would have to dress like an idiot to ever get a girl but then again why would he want a fake girl? He wanted a girl who was true to herself, features and all. She didn't have to be a movie star or popular but she had to love him as he would her. He would do everything for her. He would buy her roses every day and whatever else he could afford that he knew she would enjoy. He would revolve his whole life around her but not in the way of an obsessive stalker but rather as a man deeply in love.

And that's when she came in through the door.

At first Mack didn't notice her as he cleaned the bar, tonight was a slightly slow night but nonetheless the girls resumed their sensual show of sexuality. He could hear the sultry music twist and writhe with their moves as men wolf whistled and cat called to them as he watched them from the corner of his eye. If anything were to happen to any of the girls, Willie would kill him. Even though the girls knew how to handle themselves there were a few who didn't know how to give a right hook or didn't have the strength to do so; that's when Mack would come in and knock the guy to the floor, causing him to flee from adultery and out of the club.

"Um, excuse me, I'm looking for a man named Willie," a womanly spoke in a whisper that seemed to go unnoticed through the roars of men and notes of sex as Mack seemed to be the only man in the room to hear the shy tone. Looking up, he expected it to be a random delivery girl or someone as he had to restrain his jaw from hitting the newly cleaned bar no sooner he gazed upon the woman's form.

It was her.

The girl he had been fantasizing about.


	2. Bella Della Donna

**Chatper 2! ^^ Ok now we get a desc. of the girl in this: REPEAT SHE IS NOT A MARY SUE.**

**Anyway, please enjoy ^^ Seasons Screamings! ^^**

**Mack McTeer belongs to John Goodman/Universal**

**Tammy B. Della is MINE**

**-**

**Chapter 2: Bella Della Donna**

**-**

She had doe eyes the shade of cinnamon swirled in chestnut and wrapped in a small circle of amber, separating the color from the obsidian pupil as they were complimented nicely by a pastel yellow shade of eye shadow, matched with a deep brown masacara. Her lips were miniature rose petals that glistened with a light shimmer of sparkly lip gloss that brought out her tiny lips. Her skin was a soft peach shade as her cheeks were two blossoming roses that matched with her somewhat tiny form that had numerous small curves as though she had the body of a teenager when in truth she was older than that.

She had a perfect figure or so it seemed in Mack's view as she wore a deep scarlet dress to match her tied up dark brown hair. Tied at her somewhat wide hips (which made her not of the chubby or obese sort) was a deep brown belt with a gold buckle. Her somewhat slender legs were exaggerated by dark brown tights with golden heels as she kept jerking the collar up on her feverish red jacket as though to hide something. She didn't seem like the kind to do drugs but then again, looks could be deceiving or so Mack had learned in his life with unfortunate encounters with the wrong girl. She also didn't seem like the kind to hold any drugs for any pothead as well as hold any cash for any mafia man. What was she hiding then? Mack acknowledged that he had to figure that out or else it would drive him mad as he watched her with a slight fascination of how a beautiful woman like herself was hanging around in a place like this.

If one looked closely at her they would of noticed small cuts around the base of her neck including her wrists and ankles which would explain why she was jerking at her collar so much as she made sure that Mack did not notice these marks let alone anyone at all.

"Uh......," Mack started in a slight anxious tone before swallowing hard. "He...he's in the back, I'll uh...take you to see him," looking over he yelled to one of his co-workers to take over to which they did as he walked with the girl towards Willie's office.

The walk sweetened to last an eternity as he had attempted numerous times to keep his heartbeat from slamming so loudly against his ribcage. He also tried to stop the increasing speed of it in fear he would gain a heart attack from how attractive the young woman was besides him. Mack swore that somewhere in his mind he heard some love ballad...Can You Feel the Love Tonight? or something of the other. Nonetheless, he tried to get it out of his head by attempting to remember a rock ballad that he heard before but all that came to him was sultry music from the club's stage as the image of the girl walking with him came into his mind. Great, what he really needed as he tried to erase that but nothing worked.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" IDIOT! Why the Hell did he just say that!?

She seemed to take no offense at this as for a moment he noticed the tiny cuts at her neck before she jerked at the collar to hide them. Apparently that was a secret of her life to which he did not know of and became slightly concerned over. So that's what she was hiding as a great arousal of curiosity started to stir within him as he wondered how she received them to begin with. Nonetheless, he considered her a mystery girl considering he didn't know her name let alone anything about her was he walked with her still. He had only met this girl but he immediately fell for her. Not by looks but by how sweet and real she seemed aside from the fake women with the plastic bodies, however, looks were more than what Mack wanted even though she had already proved (by features) that she wasn't a plastic girl.

"Oh, well, I just want to make a few dollars for myself," -the usual reason for taking this job- "before I return to my fourth year of college."

"What one," he responded, hoping this conversation wouldn't end as they neared the office.

"University of Chicago," she spoke in her shy tone as she stopped when he did before the office as he knocked on the door in case Willie was doing something else. Before getting a response he had to know her name, Mack had to get this girl's name in hopes she would or wouldn't get the job and even so he'd call her and such and hope that she could be his girl; but then again what were the chances of that, he pondered to himself as he allowed his thoughts to remain only to himself and not to the beautiful woman besides him.

"What's your name by the way in case I see you around," he spoke in a more nervous tone as Willie yelled to them a few words of entrance.

"Tammy. Tammy B. Della," she spoke before entering the office and stopping at the door. "And yours'?"

"McTeer. Mack McTeer," he almost lost his tone as well as cool at how adorable she was in her view as he opened the door for her. Willie upon seeing her, immediately dismissed Mack seeing that he only needed to talk to the shy beauty and not to the bartender.

As Mack closed the door, he sighed to himself as he dragged his feet back to his work station. What girl would ever fall for him? Tammy seemed to be interested in hiding her scars (which Mack was still curious as to how she got them to begin with) as well as getting a job at the club. Besides, Mack, wasn't that great looking. He was no David Hasslehoff or whoever was considered the hottest man in Glamour or whatever one would call it. Mack didn't have six pack abs or great looking hair let along eyes that one could lose themselves in. Upon returning to the bar, he sighed once again. Who could ever learn to love a man like him? Who would ever love a bartender like him?


	3. The Incident

**Another chapter!! ^^ Enjoy ^^ Oh and if anyone is wondering why I put the Larry the Cable Guy thing 'Get 'er done' in, well..my friend told me about it and it just stuck to me. XD**

**'Get 'er done' belongs to Larry the Cable Guy  
Tammy, Loraline, Darlene, Rebecca, other characters in this are MINE and ARE NOT MARY SUES  
Mack belongs to John Goodman/Universal  
Wille, The Blues Brothers Band belong to their personas/Universal**

**-**

**Chapter 3:** **The Incident.**

**-**

It was a while before Mack had the chance to see the new girl strut her stuff on the platform of Willie's. This was due to the schedule the girls that they managed to work around their routines whether it be for college work or something else. Therefore, every night was a different show which drew more men (and sometimes women) to the club. Mack had grown used to this routine now and kept his usual position of being the bartender. However, he would have to play the bouncer sometimes if some people were too rough or anything with the girls even though there was a different bouncer; Mack proved himself to be strong and a back up for the original bouncer.

As stated before, Mack thought of the girls as siblings as to where he knew Willie as a life saver. Before the club, Mack was living out in Cicero and down on his luck. His last girlfriend (to which he gave the title of 'Cruella DeVil' to) left him with whatever cash he had...or so it had appeared. Inside his omar he had a locked box with the word 'Memories' engraved into it. What lied in there was a few hundred he had been saving from his previous job as a bartender at a singles' mixer bar. Using this, he took it no sooner she left him and rode off to Chicago to start his life all over without the memory of his 'Cruella DeVil'.

No sooner he had done this he vaguely heard of The Blues Brothers Band going their separate ways after their leaders were thrown into the slammer. Mack knew very little of the band (he was more a rock and roll man with a bit of soul lodged into him) and wasn't at all surprised when he saw Willie (considering he had no idea that Willie was the drummer for the band) opening up a strip club to which he immediately was hired as a bartender.

It had a been a good while before anything exciting happened around the bar but at least he had music and personality; it was all he needed to help him get by the usual nights of g-strings and men.

Later in the week, a night arrived to where it was double the excitement and greater the thrill as it made the bartender's head spin. At first it started off with any other night to which it was the usual opening show of the girls doing a simple routine to lure the men in. From there it grew with the grooves and the music to which the typical howls were heard from the surrounding tables. Mack was used to this and often had to keep himself occupied in order to keep his trap shut about how women weren't objects of adult content but rather beautiful forms to admire.

As all eyes focused on the stage with its' women bending and tangling their bodies in numerous ways, Mack didn't seem to take notice of one of the women a man had entered with. If he had looked closer he would of seen that the woman was once his 'Cruella DeVil'.Her long blonde hair was now short and black to match that of a ritzy style from long ago as it made her wide, arctic blue icy eyes send shivers from the bone to the soul of any man who walked before her. Her eyelashes were lightly coated in mascara as though it rained down previously from a sky of endless beauty. The ebony strands now also caused her peachy flesh to become a more skeletal pale shade and her pouty red lips to be fuller with temptation.

She wore a shimmery white dress that camouflaged with her skin as well as the sleek snowy heels that adorned her tiny feet. However, her presence became insignificant now. Tammy now took to the stage in an outfit that caused Mack to blush deeply as if she were the first stripper he had ever seen. Swallowing hard in an attempt to rid the blush (to which he failed to do so) he watched her figure move. She was adorned in the Devil Child getup with a pair of leather heels that added a good 3 inches or so to her height as the straps tightened their grip around her ankles while covering up the marks.

The only thing covering up her bare nipples and womanhood was a suspender thong that buckled at the neck which also covered up the marks around the base. The outfit itself was as dark as the night with miniature demonic wings protruding from where her nipples were covered. Her lips were as tainted as a blood-stained rose and her eyes were painted with heavy rouge that made her appear sexual and sensual enough to drive a man wild.

No sooner eyes fell upon the stage and her title was spoken, howls of lust were echoed throughout the club as Mack's jaw dropped to the bar. She was a sexy fiend of unhidden beauty. How her body writhed to the music as though it were possessed and she had no control whatsoever. She became an instant crowd pleaser as she loved the attention before she turned her back and everyone became silent as Mack turned an instant shade of white which deepened so no sooner his old 'Cruella DeVil' came to the bar and asked for a dry martini.

" 'Scuse me a sec.," Mack spoke in a hurried tone as he bolted for the stage. His pounding footsteps echoed throughout the sudden silence of the club as Tammy didn't understand the quiet demeanor of the club. 'Cruella DeVil' looked to the stage as she gained a sudden mortified look due to the sight of Tammy's back but at the same time, recognized the way the bartender was running. Somehow it seemed familiar to her as it was shattered by sudden remarks and comments made by numerous guys in the audience.

This caused Tammy to freak out a bit by the words she heard from the men as she backed up towards the stage. She began to grow nervous as though she was working out of her boundaries as some of the rougher, younger men started to call rudely and whistle to her in an attempt to make her feel uncomfortable with her performance as well as herself. The purpose began to take effect as she felt her back hit the solid wall. The band watched her from the corner of their eyes as well as the men in the audience who gradually approached the stage.

Mack picked up the pace as he practically leapt onto the stage in a sudden fit of protection and care for Tammy. He threw off his jacket and wrapped it tightly around her figure. He could feel her fear and uncomfortable state tremble in her body and ricochet throughout her veins as she leaned into his jacket. He instantly became concerned about her as she tried to calm herself but it failed as her breathing became quick like her tone.

"Damnit, I thought they would just be normal and accept-," her whispered tone was cut off by Mack nodding in understanding and attempting to move with her backstage.

"GET IT ON!"

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH THE NOOB!"

"COME ON, GET 'ER DONE!!!"

Some of the boys resumed to chant this as Willie came out to Mack from behind the stage. By now, Mack had the core of the sun in his eyes which glowed with embers of anger for the men yelling this to such a pretty little thing like Tammy. They had no right to treat a girl like her in the style of a cheap whore. Willie understood this as he had developed his own version of rage now to which he kept hidden beneath his skin and took Tammy gently into his grip.

"You take the guys, I'll get the girl to her room," Willie's voice was strict yet held a tiny portion of care for Tammy as she went to him which left Mack to the verbal harassers. Turning on his heel, his body became rigid instantly as the band knew this side of Mack and instantly ducked for cover. A certain force seemed to overcome the large bartender as he seemed to become more powerful which caused some of the harassers to silence themselves but it was too late considering Mack acknowledged who they were.

Bolting across the stage he jumped downward and strode over to the men who attempted to make a break for it while others found they couldn't move at all. Grabbing one of the men by the collar of their jacket, Mack squared and stared at the man's eyes of gleaming jade. The man swallowed hard as Mack's voice became like a slicing, piercing venom of taunting matters as the man felt his heart rate increasing to the brink of internal explosion.

"If you ever, come into this club with your jackass friends, I will personally deal with you myself."

"And what are you gonna do? Beat me over the head with a Bud," one of the other men responded in a cocky manner in an attempt to save the man who was stuck in Mack's grip. It was too late for him as well as Mack threw the pinned harasser into the body of the arrogant one as they both fell to the floor.

"If you come back here I will beat you with my friends, Kick," he spoke angrily as he showed off his left fist, "and Ass," as he held up his right fist both of which have gained bulging veins like his hidden arms. The men took this as a threat and stood, having no time for a man like Mack and left the club almost in a nervous manner. For they withstood the strength of a man they knew they couldn't take down and even so, they would attempt to do so any way to prove their masculinity.

The band rose from their protective action and watched Mack as he returned to the stage. Along the way he seemed to calm down some as others who had came for the evening attempted to lose the hanging tension in the air as well as the band. Reaching the stage he eyed the audience and nodded as if to regain the final bit of himself that went berserk.

"Sorry bout that interruption, we'll continue this night with the Stars of Chicago; Loraline, Darlene, and Rebecca," his voice was booming yet attention seeking as many listened to him bring out the supposed 'Stars of Chicago.' Upon arriving on stage, the howls and sultry tones of music returned as Mack bolted backstage. His ex was there but there was no way in Hell she would block him from seeing or caring for Tammy.


End file.
